marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Drew (Earth-12131)
, , , formerly , , , , , | Relatives = Jonathan Drew (father) Meriem Drew (mother) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = dyed blackCategory:Black Hair | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Private investigator; S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; former HYDRA agent | Education = | Origin = Mutated Human - Human/Spider Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = S.H.I.E.L.D. and I haven't always seen eye to eye, Agent. If ever there was a time to mend fences, though, this is it. I'm in. | Speaker = Spider-Woman | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = After young Jessica Drew suffered uranium poisoning, her geneticist father used a serum derived from spider venom to save her. After decades in stasis, Jessica awoke in the modern world, with incredible spider-like powers the serum had granted her. Initially trained by Hydra, she rebelled against them and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., where she became a valued asset. She was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Crest of the Wave Spider-Woman entered the scene a mission after Wolverine faced Luke Cage as the new Worthy, Nul. Spider-Woman conversed with Nick Fury prior to battling Baron Zemo, stating she felt strange "getting a thank-you note from Viper" and then conversed Baron Zemo soon after, who greeted her with an idle threat saying "When is it bad luck to crush a spider?" She later knocked out Zemo saying that she usually placed bad luck on her former faction. Minutes after the face-off with Zemo, Spider-Woman encountered Viper who was already in the area. Spider-Woman and Viper then engaged in battle, but Viper escaped at the conclusion of the fight. Spider-Woman then escaped herself and worked on a different operation concerning the rise of a new Worthy. Trial By Fire Spider-Woman was present when Thor was missing and the Circle of Eight were scouring San Francisco for the latest Hammerfall. She was working alongside Iron Man to in an operation prevent the uprise of a new Worthy. Spider-Woman teamed up with the Agent to deal with cultists guarding a Hammerfall. They were defeated but Spider-Woman remained on the scene, telling Iron Man that she was going to "check out" what the cultists were protecting. Despite Iron Man's protests to stay away from hammers, Spider-Woman returned as Kuurth. Iron Man joined forces with the Agent to take out Kuurth, who showed off her new magic powers and toughness, but she slipped away in the last second. In the conclusion of the operation, Iron Man and the others worried on how they had now lost Luke Cage and Spider-Woman, and they needed to stop the Worthy before it was too late. | Powers = As Spider-Woman Spider-Woman possesses several superhuman powers derived from the genetic experiment that granted her spider-like abilities. Superhuman Strength: Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. Superhuman Durability: Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Contaminant Immunity: Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunity to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs. Her body is immune to radiation. Venom Blast: Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. Pheromone Secretion: Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. As Kuurth When Jessica Drew fell to Kuurth, she unintentionally joined the Worthy and gained new powers, alongside her old ones. *'Magic:' Jessica's main ability is to be able to harness Magic. She can use Magic in it's a basic and complex form, either using it attack enemies in powerful blasts or summoning magical runes in the ground to trample her opponents. She can then manually explode runes in the ground by herself or with her hammer. Her magic is not limited to offensive situations, however. She can use her runes and Magic in a psychological sense to cause fear, possession, or attraction. **'Possession:' Although Jessica by default could "possess" others with her pheromone secretion; as Kurth she can manipulate her enemies using magic to attack their allies. *'Invulnerability:' Jessica is immune to harmful statuses, those being burning, radiation, frostbite, and poison. She is also immune to delirium and psychic effects, and therefore cannot be manipulated by psychic powers. *'Superhuman Durability:' Occasionally, Jessica is capable of resisting critical hits without feeling pain as a result of being possessed by Kuurth. *'Flight:' Continues to possess flight as both Kuurth and herself. *'Hammer of Kuurth:' The Hammer of Kuurth allows Jessica to excel in combat, allowing her to break force fields and explode magical runes. | Abilities = Skilled Martial Artist: Jessica is a highly experienced fighter trained in armed and unarmed combat. Her tactics integrate different methods utilized in Karate, Boxing, Capoeira, Judo and sword-fighting. Skilled Spy: She is also extensively trained in espionage, covert operations and stealth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly Hammer of Kuurth | Notes = Jessica Drew was the only Worthy that possesses magic. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pheromones Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Wallcrawling Category:Drew Family Category:Dyed Hair Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Magicians Category:Invulnerability Category:Magic-Based Mutates